


叔叔，喂口奶！

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO私设预警dirty talk预警孕期产乳playlai子！满屏的lai子！受不了千万别下拉！





	叔叔，喂口奶！

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设预警  
> dirty talk预警  
> 孕期产乳play  
> lai子！满屏的lai子！受不了千万别下拉！

沈浩然有点头秃，他最最最亲爱的高叔叔最近在躲他，绝对不是他的错觉！

情况大约是从国庆长假之后开始的，当时他特地准备了烛光晚餐，想要和叔叔庆祝一个温馨浪漫的相遇二周年。吃过晚饭气氛大好，他刚想凑近叔叔偷个香香，结果叔叔居然躲开了！

接着类似的事情就不断发生，叔叔假借打电话的名义侧身闪过了厨房的亲亲、号称尿急钻出了游戏房的抱抱、借口恐高义正言辞的拒绝了举高高，还敢不敢再假一点！

沈浩然终于在高访已孕期为由提出分房睡之后忍无可忍！

是可忍，沈浩然不可忍！

沈浩然委屈！沈浩然一定要说！

终于有了今晚这次的男人与男人‘谈谈’。

看着沈浩然皱巴巴的一张脸看着他，高访也觉得自己做的有些明显了，可现在的情况实在是难以启齿。他是听说过男性omega孕期身体会发生一些变化，可真当变化发生在他自己身上，就不是教科书上两行字的问题了。

第一次直观感受到这个变化是三周前，沈浩然从学校回来，说是要庆祝两人相遇两周年。其实沈浩然这种乱七八糟的纪念日多的很，高访只当他想找个理由回来看他。原本是想出去吃的，但原本就有胃病的高访怀了孕后忌口的东西更是不胜罗列，每次下馆子之前都要询问半天，沈浩然就干脆自己动手了。

酒足饭饱之后，沈浩然惯例的粘粘乎乎的凑过来要亲他，结果就在这时，随着熟悉的可乐味凑近他突然浑身燥热。这种感觉只有发情期才有过，但是孕期的omega是不会再进入发情期的……

一时之间被吓的躲开了沈浩然的亲近，拉开距离之后，高访就感到自己又恢复了正常。此后他又悄悄的实验了几次，每次的症状都大致相同，翻阅了相关的书籍，高访得知一部分Omega会在孕期对alpha产生强烈的依托反应。在胎儿稳定下来后，会潜移默化的加强母体对自己alpha信息素的敏感度，促使双方更加亲密，以减少胎儿出生后被遗弃的几率。这也算一种生物进化的本能吧，但书上毕竟说的简略，对比现实情况，这种所谓的‘亲密’的含义不言而喻。虽说医生也关照过孕期的omega需要定期摄取一定的alpha信息素，但平时生活中的接触也已经足够。

但是，现实情况并没有那么简单，他渴望的已经不仅仅是“接触”。再退一步说，如果只是单纯的做爱，高访也根本没必要躲。

更让他难堪的是，依托反应产生后没多久，他的胸部也开始有鼓胀的感觉，稍微碰一下就疼得厉害。短短三周时间，原本平坦的胸乳竟快速二次发育如今已像花季少女一般。一把年纪了怀孕，身体还产生这样的变化，再加上宝宝已经快要五个月，照了B超发现还是双胞胎，两个小家伙已经偶有动静了。要他带着这样的身体再揣着两个崽子干那事儿，老练如高访也表示有点做不到。于是躲躲闪闪就有了今天这一出......

“叔叔，你是不是烦我了......”沈浩然就差噘嘴了，满脑子给自己加戏什么霸道总裁婚后移情别恋、高冷男神的两年之痒。

“怎么会呢，我不会烦你的。”高访扶了扶眼镜，真情实感。

“那你为什么老是躲着我......”拙计。

“我什么时候躲你了？”继续装。

“昨晚、上周、上上周！你一直在躲我！现在你还提出要分房睡！”你是不是在外面有别的狗了！

“然然你太敏感了，分房睡完全是为了宝宝考虑，宝宝现在都成形了，你的睡姿你自己又不是不知道，万一压到孩子怎么办。”你已经是一个成熟的沈浩然了，该学会自己睡觉了。

“你有了孩子忘了我！”

“？？？”

“我不管我不要和你分开睡！我一周就回来几天，你还要把我往客房赶！”沈浩然激动的靠近高访，抓住他的手。

糟糕，燥热的感觉又来了！

“那个，然然，你先放开我。”

“不放！”

高访有些崩溃，沈浩然的气息360度的围绕着他，他真的有点不太好。于是在商场叱咤风云的小高总又开始寻思理由脱身了。

“先放开，我想去...。”

“你哪里都不许去！你还说你没有在躲我？！”

“不是，哎呀，你先放开。”

感觉体温至少升高了五分，高访想站起来要甩开沈浩然冷静一下，却被沈浩然反手推到在沙发上，双手撑在他的脑袋两侧，一张俊脸在眼前无限放大。

上了大学之后沈浩然的脸就更加长开了，原本就帅气逼人的五官愈发立体起来，时刻散发着荷尔蒙。此时如此近距离的看着，不需要什么依托反应的催化就足以让高访心动了。

一刹那的恍神，沈浩然的唇就贴了上来，清爽甜腻的可乐味瞬间盈满了高访的鼻腔。

推搡的手缓缓的攀上了沈浩然的脖子，无需撬开便主动启口迎接探入的舌，高访知道自己不应该沉沦名为沈浩然的漩涡，奈何引力太大无法挣脱。

沈浩然的亲密接触蚕食着高访的理智，灼烧着高访的身躯，一吻完毕，高访已然呼吸不顺，起伏的胸膛迷惑着沈浩然的眼。一只手沿着锁骨下滑来到前胸，他已经有太久太久没有碰高访了........

“嘶——，疼...”

那里不行！

听见高访呼痛的声音，沈浩然立刻停下来手上的动作，回想着刚才手掌下的柔软的触感，不敢相信的看着高访的前胸。

“叔叔，你这里怎么....是胖了？”沈浩然目瞪狗呆，虽然高访怀孕之后他是变着法的煲汤，想要让叔叔多长点肉，但是好想没什么起色呀？又或者是....？沈浩然想起了之前大量阅读过的孕期Omega的文章。

我的alpha是个傻子怎么办，急，在线等。

虽然比不上发情期，但是已经被吻勾起了情欲的高访浑身发热，看着沈浩然一脸傻样，又不好意思开口解释。

沈浩然盯着高访憋红了的脸，又不开口，直觉告诉他这件事一定与叔叔这几周的异常有关。不怕死的沈浩然跪坐起来，伸手想要解开高访衬衫的扣子，却又被阻止。

“叔叔，让我看看。”沈浩然使出撒娇绝招。

沈浩然要想用强的，高访肯定不是对手，可是就算来软的，高访也依旧防不住。

心里叹了口气，反正这张老脸是保不住了，高访松开了手随着沈浩然去了。

没了限制，沈浩然三两下便解开了高访的衣领，“叔叔，你怎么还穿背心了，你以前不是从来不穿的吗？”

只见解开了衬衣，高访里边还着了件白色的贴身背心，但已经可以看到，胸前不同以往的鼓起。大段大段的科教文字浮现在沈浩然眼前，谜底就在这件白色背心之后。

抽出塞入裤腰的背心，小心翼翼的不碰到已经显怀的小腹，随着柔软的布料被慢慢向上撩起，一对小巧精致的胸乳渐渐出现在他眼前。

沈浩然一时美的忘了眨眼，喉头干涩的厉害，他分化以后就一直和高访在一起。在那之后，不要说女人了，除了高访以外的人，他都没有在多看一眼。除了早两年追求刺激，看过几次成人动作片以外，这是沈浩然第一次见到真正的赤裸的胸乳。

高访虽然漂亮，可却不女性化，配上较小的胸乳完全别有一番滋味在心头。一直不见阳光白皙的过分的胸部好像牛奶布丁一般，顶端的缨红粉粉嫩嫩则仿佛小樱桃竖立着。

精虫上头的沈浩然咽了口口水，拇指不自觉的刷过好像大了一点的乳头，来回抚玩着，发现殷红早就硬了。

“叔叔，只是被我看着乳头就硬了？”

“这…这只是正常的生理反应。”高访一本正经的胡说八道，并再次感叹自家小alpha的没脸没皮，被压在沙发上玩弄着刚发育的胸部已经够羞耻的了，还要说这些话来逗他。

沈浩然并不买账这个解释，一只手附上了柔软，迎来高访又一波的痛呼。

“然然，你轻点，疼。”这些天被衣服摩擦都会有些疼痛，现在被大手揉按，高访疼得龇起了牙。可好像与自己之前检查身体仅仅只有疼痛不一样，沈浩然的触摸居然在疼痛之余有一丝不易察觉的快感因运而生。再加上本就因为沈浩然的贴近，他的身体已经起了反应，体内渐渐的泛起难以启齿的麻痒。

“我轻点，轻点。怎么会那么疼？”沈浩然心疼的对着小白兔呼了呼气，没成想轻柔的气息更加剧了乳头的感度。

“Omega胸腺二次发育，是会这样。”高访忍住一阵阵的瘙痒答道，沈浩然那两下吹气简直过分。

“叔叔你查过？所以这就是你最近一直躲着我的原因？”沈浩然总算是验证了方才猜想，没想到高访疏离自己是因为这个原因。

将脑内的苦情剧本全部烧掉，知道高访只是因为害羞，沈浩然的坏心思又起来了。

“书上有说怎么缓解吗？”高访怀孕后，沈浩然可是查阅了不少资料的。关于Omega哺乳器官二次发育的文章他有扫到过，可是没想到才五个多月高访就会有这些症状。

既然已经被发现了，高访也没什么好藏着掖着的了，干脆逞强的掩饰羞涩，强迫自己用公事公办的口气说道，“就要定期按摩，促进血液循环，也可以防止嗯....涨奶。”

说完最后两个字，高访的耳朵都红的仿佛出血。

沈浩然看着爱人一本正经的说着这些话，真的是每一个字都挠在他的心尖上，怪痒的。

“那叔叔自己揉过吗？”

“没.....”高访要怎么说因为不好意思面对这两块多出来的肉！尽管身为Omega，可因为抑制剂的存在，他更倾向第一性别是男性的自己。怎么可能自己去揉胸！

“怎么不照书上做呢？”

见高访无言，沈浩然也能猜测出二三，高访虽然平日里老练，床上也很放的开，但总是会在一些小问题上害羞的很。

“叔叔，这样不行，我得帮你好好揉揉。”

“什.....嘶....你放开.....”

沈浩然说道做到，一双狼爪毫不客气的覆上了高访的胸脯，剧烈的疼痛袭向高访。大掌不留情的来回划着圈揉按着，高访想要扯开，却根本抵不上沈浩然的力气。一会儿，一双小乳就被蹂躏的发红，逐渐适应了一开始的疼痛后，高访竟再一次感受到那隐藏的快感来。

“然然，你别揉了....嗯....”一不注意，一声呻吟竟竟脱口而出，高访赶忙住嘴。

可沈浩然并未错过，继续坏笑着持续着手上的动作，甚至还变着法的玩弄着。长期拨弄吉他形成的茧子摩擦过硬挺的乳头，仿佛对待琴弦一般的来回拨弄，刺激着高访的感官，看着自己的omega在身下软成了一汪水。“叔叔，你看，你都起肿块了。为什么没有在第一时间和我说？反而还躲着我？”

“我没有.....”

“还嘴硬，叔叔不乖，我今天一定要揉开了你这里。”说着沈浩然伸开手掌，用虎口托住乳肉聚拢，将因平躺而分散的乳房聚集起来，看起来更加色情了。满意的看着成果，沈浩然故意的晃动两坨柔软肉，时而又用四指沿着胸廓重重的按压。疼并爽着的高访咬着牙，看着沈浩然放肆揉弄着他的胸部，羞耻的叫不出声。

“叔叔你到底是舒服还是疼呀。”

“嗯……唔啊…”高访根本不敢松开口，怕自己又发出淫荡的叫声。

“你不说我就当你是舒服了。”

沈浩然越揉越上瘾，软绵的触感好像面团一般，任由他搓扁揉圆。同时也不忘照顾已经被狎玩的通红的乳尖，每每都用指甲挠挂乳缝，异样的快感惹得高访频频挺腰，总感觉胸口有什么在涌动。

“然然……别……别揉了…”沈浩然已然揉弄了十来分钟，不知是否是真的有效，胸口的涨痛着实缓解了不少。随之而来的是波涛汹涌的快感，初长成的鸽乳比以前更加敏感，只是被玩弄胸乳，高访的下边已经硬的不行，后穴也一抽一抽的逐渐分泌着体液。

“哇，叔叔，被揉奶子就那么舒服？小访访都顶着我了，你还湿了？”沈浩然感到下体好像有什么顶着，低头一看，剪裁得体的长裤也掩饰不了高访已然勃起的下体。而银灰色的西裤也已经被高访分泌的液体沾湿，深一滩浅一滩的溢到前方。

高访难得的被羞的说不出话，无法反驳其实只是沈浩然靠近他就已经情动的可怕事实，干脆抬手盖住了眼镜。

很少欣赏到高访如此羞涩，沈浩然春心大起，叔叔说的没错，只要他们一直在一起，他就可以见到高访很多很多不为人知的样子。

“叔叔，别害羞。”沈浩然松开了还捏着胸乳的双手，抚上高访遮住眼镜的手抵在自己胸前，“我想看着你的脸。”

说这摘下来高访的金丝边眼镜，吻上了那双因快感而含泪的双眸，又亲了亲小巧的鼻尖轻薄的唇。

“然然…你是不是…很喜欢…胸？”高访不适应的这两团肉沈浩然却好像很喜欢，不得不让高访想歪对方是否更喜欢大胸妹……那这两年岂不是委屈沈浩然了…孕期的omega总是有很多的胡思乱想。

沈浩然没想到向来自信的高访会提出这个问题？立刻重重的的再高访嫣红的唇上亲了三口，“叔叔再瞎说我要生气了，是因为长在你身上我才喜欢的。想到叔叔是怀了我的宝宝才这样的，我怎么能不喜欢呢？”

“叔叔觉得长了胸就像女人了？所以不好意思？”沈浩然顺着高访的发线抚摸，还未洗漱，发胶还坚强的完成着使命。不去看脖子以下，好像还是那个在浅宇办公室谈笑风生的小高总。

“我就是不习惯…”

“就算长了胸，叔叔也还是我见过最帅的男人～叔叔每次开视频会议的时候，都比我认识的那群alpha霸气多了，要不是我早就把你生殖腔肏的透透的，我都要产生我们是AA恋的错觉了～”

高访刚想夸沈浩然嘴甜就听到了下半句不着调的骚话，只能半羞半恼的点了点沈浩然高挺的鼻子，“你呀，就会皮。”

我还有更皮的呢！

沈浩然见高访卸下心结，逗弄的心思再起，一方面也是为了让高访更加正视自身正常的生理变化，“叔叔，我要罚你，你为了这件事三个礼拜没有然我亲亲抱抱了！”

“你小子……，我靠，放手…”

高访的手毫无准备的就被沈浩然抓着向自己的胸部按去，耳边传来沈浩然蛊惑的低音，“罚叔叔揉自己的奶子，你摸摸是不是已经有肿块了？”

沈浩然引导着高访的手揉按着胸前的柔嫩，抓着修长的手指去感受胸侧的硬块，可能就是疼痛的起因。高访的手不似沈浩然般高热，微凉的指尖被抓着戳弄着自己的凸起的两点，羞耻的随着沈浩然的摆布揉搓柔软的肉团…

掌心摩擦着挺立的乳头来回摩擦，一把年纪还被强迫自己玩弄自己，羞耻感油然而生……

“叔叔，是不是很软，很舒服？…嗯？”说这沈浩然恶意顶了顶胯，将自己的硬物摩擦上高访的，仿照性交的频率摆动腰身。

“然然…嗯…别动……啊…啊……不要……”，上下皆被刺激的高访受不住的无措的出声阻止。

在床上说不要就是要，沈浩然没有理会高访的口不对心，手上的力道加强，下身的速度也一再的加快，隔着两层布料感受着滚烫的物什不住的抖动着。

他知道高访快要到了。

伴随着动作，沈浩然还故意释放出信息素，引诱高访更加进入状态。看着高访情欲上头，绯红的脸颊，湿润的眼角，眼神迷离的达到了高潮……

“唔嗯……”

许久未体验过情事，高访这次的高潮持续了很长的时间，身体不住的抖动着，性器在裤裆内碰洒着灼热。脑内一片空白……

“叔叔饥渴很久了吧，只是被玩奶子、摩擦一下就射了…可我还硬着呢…”

“嗯…？”

沈浩然离开了钳制高访的手，徒留高访白皙的手指留在因高潮而起伏的胸上。

“叔叔，自己摸好吗？像我刚才教你的那样…”

“不…”

“不要拒绝嘛…以后我不在也要学会自己揉哦…”

沈浩然诱骗着还未恢复神智的高访，看着对方衣服敞开，背心被上推到下巴，一双手慢慢的随着他的话语动作起来。细长的手指挤弄着自己的胸乳，皱着眉不知是舒服还是羞耻，一部分的乳肉从指缝中挤出。

年上omega淫乱的样子比任何色情影片都能刺激沈浩然，小alpha熟练的解开腰带，掏出了自己已经硬挺的巨根快速套弄着，一双眼死死盯着身下的人。

“然…好舒服……”高访也得了劲，竟不知羞的道出了实感，“还是…喜欢你…来…”

卧槽…

叔叔实在是太浪了……好想干他…

一下子，沈浩然便射了出来，大量的精水浇上了高访的腹胸，洋洋洒洒的白浊沾在诱人的起伏上。alpha的高潮散发出大量的信息素，影响着他的omega，本来只靠前方高潮就不能完全的满足。看着沈浩然将宝贵精液射在体外让高访下意识的觉得有些浪费，几个月未被喂过的后穴一抽一抽的发痒，渴望着这些精液……

“叔叔怀着宝宝还想着吃肉棒啊？”高访专家沈浩然对叔叔在床上的表情了若指掌，眼角含春，舔了舔唇的高访分明就是想要了。

“然然不想进来吗？不想把这些东西射在我里边？”说着高访故意抹开被射在胸上的精液，粘腻的液体一会儿便被均匀涂抹在胸前每一寸肌肤，浅浅的乳白色覆盖着粉嫩的皮肤，亮晶晶的泛着光，高访的动作自然的就像在涂身体乳而不是沈浩然的子孙液……

一个动作一句话，一股气血向下涌去，alpha立刻又硬了起来，剑拔弩张的像一杆枪，高访满意的看着自己带来的成效。

“啧，想！想死你里边~~每次都裹的我紧紧的~”沈浩然哼哼唧唧的，高访从来都能将他的欲望拿捏在手，“可是叔叔还怀着宝宝……”

忍耐了小半年的沈浩然当然无比怀念那个紧致的甬道！

高访勾下了沈浩然的脖子，送上了一个火辣的吻，分开后粘连着唾液小声说道，“医生说过，可以的。”之前不想做的原因已经统统被发现，如今两人都这样了，又何必再忍耐？

“叔叔！”恶狗扑食。

“嘶…小心孩子！”沈浩然一个激动，险些压到了高访微微隆起的小腹。

沈浩然赶忙起身，心道这个姿势着实不适合运动，干脆坐起了身，“叔叔，你坐上来自己动吧，绝对不会压到宝宝！”

高访不知道沈浩然是怎么做到笑的一脸天真可爱说出这话的……果然是他在床事上太放纵这只小狗子了.......

身随言动，沈浩然立刻小心的爬下，坐定在沙发上，拍了拍自己的腿难掩兴奋的神色。高访只能宠溺的笑着摇了摇头，也跪坐起来，早已难耐的后穴一抽一抽的，三两下解开自己的腰带，长裤滑落，扯下早已被淫水、精液沾湿贴在屁股上的内裤。随后无力的任凭沈浩然摆布，被抱上了结实的大腿，后穴已经痒的不行，想要被用力插入，狠狠的肏干……

潜意识的渴望让高访扭动着细腰前后摩擦着沈浩然的腿，柔嫩的会阴来回摩挲着粗糙的布料，带来一丝丝快感，不够强烈，却聊胜于无。

“叔叔...你怎么那么急....我还没进去就开始扭了.....”沈浩然被磨的心痒难耐，看着高访一脸求肏的样子狠狠的拍了拍对方的屁股，再这样下去他都要忍不住直接干进去了。

“疼....”‘啪’的一声在静谧的客厅显得格外响亮，被小十岁的爱人打屁股，高访又羞又爽，“然然.....你快......进来嘛.......”

又不是发情期，沈浩然可不敢贸然进去，两手分开紧实的臀肉，探索着湿透了的肉穴，“叔叔，好久不做.....你这里紧的好像处子一样，要把我的手指吸进去了，有那么饿吗？”

“嗯.....快点......想要.....”高访趴在沈浩然的肩头紧紧的搂住对方的脖子，像一只抱着桉树的考拉，身后却撅着屁股被男人用手指插着留着骚水。许久未做爱，高访此刻心心念念的就是那根能让自己爽利的肉棒，嫌男人动作太慢，神志不清的高访干脆伸手握住沈浩然的那根。火热的性器烫的他掌心都痛，不管不顾的撸动着，希望男人可以受不了赶快进来。腰也配合和手指的动作上下扭动着，吞吐着三根手指，“然然.....变得好.....大.....”

“不大，怎么喂得饱你？”深沉的黑眸燃烧着欲火。

淫水仿佛流不完一般，每次抽出都会带出一股股的液体，顺着手指流到了手腕处，沈浩然整只手都湿了。

叔叔实在是太会出水了.........

这些都是因为他。

沈浩然咽了咽口水，性器在高访的照顾下又胀了一圈，根根青筋暴起，整装待发要去占领属于自己的所有地。扯下高访环住脖子的手，沈浩然轻轻暗示的拍了拍高访的臀肉，“叔叔，自己扶着.....坐下去.....”强忍着欲望的沈浩然言语都有些不顺。

饥渴了太久的高访听到这句话如获大赦，立刻抬起了腰摆正手上那根硬物，对准自己已经渴望了许久的私处慢慢的坐下。

好烫，好胀，好硬，好舒服.......

粗大的有些狰狞的肉茎没能一次性被吞下，高访缓缓的下压，一寸一寸的吞吃着，享受着体内手指无法到达的深处被慢慢开拓的舒爽感觉，这种感觉只有他的alpha沈浩然可以给他。烫热的阴茎一点一点的进入，满足着体内的欲望，每一处肠壁都蠕动着收缩着，大量分泌的湿滑液体充分的体现了它的作用。

没有什么能比被自己的alpha填满更让Omega爽快的了。

沈浩然欣赏着高访的样子，紧闭着双眼头向后仰着一脸餍足，下巴、喉结、锁骨每一根线条都仿佛是被最顶级的艺术家雕刻而成，美得不可方物，这个男人是他沈浩然的。

占有欲强烈的满足，沈浩然顾不得其他，一把掐住了高访的胯部狠狠往下一压，瞬间就将剩余的肉棒整根没入。

“嗯啊......太.....深.......”突如其来的剧烈快感，高访的肉穴不住的痉挛，仿佛刚被插入就要舒服的高潮一般，“好.....舒服.......”

“放松....你太紧了....唔嗯.....”

“还....不是你....一下子......”穴口被鸡蛋大的囊袋堵住，弯曲的耻毛若有似无的戳刺着柔嫩的小屁股，淫水被挤出，内壁勾勒出阴茎的形状，死死的绞住那一根。

“叔叔，别愣着呀....快扭扭你的小屁股，刚才不是扭的很骚嘛？”沈浩然不放过高访，恶意的说着荤话，刺激着被欲望冲昏头的自家Omega。

高访缓过被顶出去的力气，顺着沈浩然的话语开始前后扭动起了腰，让肉茎在自己的体内打转，“然然.....舒服吗.......”

“舒服......爽死了.....”

高访放荡的坐在他的腿上扭着屁股肏着自己，两条腿抖抖颤颤的还要强撑着起伏，浑身都泛着情动的粉色，而更诱人的是因为动作而不停在他面前晃悠的小乳。一前一后，一上一下的甚至偶尔会摩擦到他的鼻尖。

真是骚透了，还想要看叔叔更浪的样子.......

“叔叔，张嘴咬着，我给你揉揉胸，你自己继续肏.....”

沈浩然上推着白色的背心，将边缘送到高访不停浪叫的嘴边，Omega无法思考顺从的张开了嘴咬住了纯白的布料。怀着身孕的小腹和一对粉色的小乳再一次暴露在男人面前，而他却无法停下主动扭转吞吃着肉棒的腰，手掌艰难的撑着沈浩然结实的大腿支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体。

好像要更多......

高访的动作将自己的胸乳完全的推到了沈浩然面前，小alpha温柔的揉了揉高访的孕肚，小声的道了一句，“宝宝们乖，爸爸在干你们爹地，你们不要乱动哦~~”

‘轰’一句话说的高访更加害羞，想起自己还有五个月就即将成为两个孩子的父亲，此刻却淫荡的吞吐着另一个父亲的肉棍，可他却根本停不下来，还是一次次起伏着身体，让硕大的龟头顶上让他舒服的那点。

“叔叔，你真是太棒了.......”

虽然不大，但是一对胸乳还是随着激烈的动作小幅度晃动着，沈浩然不客气的直接吸住了其中一只，上边还残留着方才被高访抹开的精水的腥味。沈浩然用舌头扫荡了一圈，清理干净自己的味道，随后又啃咬着肿胀的乳头，好像想从中吸出些什么。

嗯.....这是什么感觉.......

乳尖被含住任意的舔弄，粗糙的舌苔上下挑逗着，高访总觉得有什么陌生的感觉在胸部流窜，可体内的快感又阻止了他的思考。

无情的啮咬、吮吸，一边的乳头很快就被玩弄的‘惨不忍睹’，连浅粉色的乳晕都被吸的红肿充血，乳肉上还留下了两三个牙印，沈浩然这才终于舍得放开去欺负另一个。而被玩弄过头的乳头也并未被放弃，而是再一次的落入‘魔爪’，被粗粝的手指拉扯、揉捏着，一丝一毫而不愿让它们休息，沈浩然清楚的知道什么样的疼痛可以让高访更舒服。

高访不住的挺胸提臀，一边将前胸送进沈浩然的口中一边又死死咬住滚烫的肉棒不放，整个人沦为了欲望的奴役。

突然高访的胸前在沈浩然的吮吸下又是一阵怪异的酥麻感，仿佛电流流窜着。

“嗯唔.....嗯嗯嗯.......！”高访深感不妙！

沈浩然傻眼了，突然喷在他口中的液体是........?

赶紧放开衔住的乳头，只见上方不仅有自己的口液，竟还汨汨的向外流着浅黄色的液体，沈浩然一时呆愣，不过脑子的开口，“叔叔，你出奶了？！”

满屋子的可乐酒味中突然夹杂进了几丝奶香味。

高访简直要挖个洞把自己埋进去！！！

他竟然在做爱的时候爽的泌出了初乳？

高访不知所措，停下来扭动腰肢的动作，第一反应就是拉下了背心，虽然他也知道这是在欲盖弥彰。

“别......别看.......”

沈浩然根本听不见高访说什么。

饿狼一般的视线凝视着那块，白色的背心被挺立的乳头顶起，才一眨眼的功夫，已经被晕湿了一块，显眼的不行。

沈浩然不敢用力撬开开高访紧紧攥着下摆的手，干脆一鼓作气的撕开了那件轻薄的衣料，‘滋啦啦’的一声，背心彻底宣告寿终正寝，而高访也再也护不住那可怜巴巴的胸脯。

“然然.....你别......别......”

“不行.....叔叔，我忍不住.....”

再也顾不得高访说什么，一向唯命是从沈浩然此刻只想含住兀自流着馨香液体的奶头，而他也那么做了。

甘甜的乳汁一下子盈满了沈浩然的口腔，比任何的珍羞都要美味，大口大口的吮吸着，希望可以获取更多。而高访的身体也并未让其失望，源源不绝的奶水不断涌出，满足着沈浩然贪婪的需求。

吮吸的同时，沈浩然也不忘伺候高访，抓住高访推搡着他头的手向下握住他自己的性器。同时也向上挺动了起来，打桩机一般用力的戳弄着饥渴的吸住他的穴肉。生殖腔在孕期不会被打开，所以沈浩然更加肆无忌惮的戳弄着哪里，他知道只要一碰那里，叔叔就会彻底软了腰，随他怎么肏.......

“唔.....啊啊啊啊......啊啊啊....嗯...”高访确确实实的被顶的忘乎所以，想要逃离着恐怖的快感，却在起身时被再一次的被顶到腔口，爽的瞬间无力的跌坐下来，让体内的性器肏的更深。

“别....啊啊啊...…..然…浩然……啊啊啊…啊…”

一边被狠狠插干着后穴，一边被alpha吸着奶，性器还被掌控在男人手中。全身的敏感处都沈浩然玩弄，高访连一句完整的话都喊不出，来不及咽下的口液都顺着嘴角滑落……

“叔叔真香，现在更香了。”这一边的奶水好像慢慢的越来越少，沈浩然动起了另一边的歪脑筋，“这边，我也帮你吸一吸吧~”

被冷落了好一会儿的另一个乳头终于被纳入了炙热的口腔，沈浩然回忆着方才的感觉，努力的挑逗着，切牙咬住软肉向下拉扯着，舌尖快速刺弄着乳孔，希望可以快点再次尝到新鲜的奶水。

果不其然，禁不住男人的逗弄，很快，一股浓郁的奶香味如愿以偿的填满了沈浩然的口腔。高访已然又羞又爽的放弃了抵抗，单手抱着沈浩然的脑袋全身心的感受男人赋予他的快感。

实在是太超过了.......

沈浩然心满意足的又快吸光了这一边的奶水，最后狠狠的吸了一口，吻住了高访无法停止嗯嗯啊啊的唇，将口中的奶水渡了过去。

被迫喝下自己分泌的乳汁，高访真的无法判断这场性爱的下限到底在哪儿，疯狂的摇着头。

“叔叔，你的奶水好喝吗？是不是超级香?”沈浩然掐着高访的胯，加速着挺动的速度，满意的看着高访的胸前印满了他的标记，“我都有点羡慕这两个小崽子了，以后每天都可以喝到。”

“在他们出来前，我一定要喝个够~叔叔，你以后也这样喂喂我吧~~~”

高访无法想象自己以后还要被边操边喂奶，这样羞耻的事情还会发生？

“不......”

“不许拒绝......说好....”沈浩然好像引诱着夏娃的毒蛇一般在高访的耳边低语。

“叔叔，说好.....”

“说好，不然我就不肏了！”

快要达到高潮的高访最听不得这句话，身后的动作也真的如男人所说的停了下来，已经再无力气自己动的高访痒的不行，只能泪眼朦胧的嗔怪着这个喜欢折磨他的小爱人，答应了他荒谬的请求。

“好.....”真的要疯了......

“叔叔，我爱死你了！”沈浩然再次疯狂的戳弄着，享受着高访紧热的内穴贪婪的咬住他的肉棒，一吸一吸的诉说着对他的渴求，“叔叔，你还记得吗？我们第一次见面，我也是用这个姿势肏你的......”

“那时候....你可真主动，骑在....我身上肏着自己，简直美的让我发狂......”

“现在你都....怀上我的....孩子了，我真的.....每次想到都....幸福的不得了！”

“叔叔，我们要永远在一起，好不好？”

“好。”这一次是真心话。

“爱你~~”

“然然....我也....爱你.....我.....要到了.....啊啊啊啊....在用力.....”

不用高访说，沈浩然也知道，内壁已然疯狂的收缩着，手中的性器也抖的厉害。顺着高访的意，胯部向上狠狠捣干，手指却堵住了敏感的马眼摩挲着。

“叔叔....我们都结婚了....你怎么还老叫我然然.....我想听你叫我那个.......”

高访神情迷乱，怎么会料到在高潮的悬崖边上沈浩然会来那么一出，“然然...你别闹......快放开.....”

“我不，你不叫我就不放....我们证都扯了，崽都揣了，你一次还没叫过呢.......”

“你....啊啊啊.......别顶......啊啊啊啊.....好深......”

“叔叔，快.....叫老公....叫一句我就放开......你不想射吗.....”肉棒被爽的直颤的肠肉夹得紧的不行，知道高访已经坚持不了多久，“老公.....就叫一句.......”

“老.....老公......让我射......啊啊啊.....嗯......”

“诶~~！”沈浩然一鼓作气次次发狠，终于心满意足的将高访送上了高潮。

一股股浓稠的精液射在他的外套上，高访舒爽瘫倒再他的怀里，一动也不愿意在动了。

“叔叔，我也快到了....”沈浩然想要抽出性器射在外边，省的会儿清理，却没想到被高访紧紧的吸住不放。

“然然......射里边.....我想要.......”高访失神的小声咬着耳朵，他有些怀念体内的被沈浩然的体液填满的感觉.......

“啧....真骚....怀着孕还想吃你男人精液，这就全部射给你！”沈浩然十几下抽插后终于满足了高访的心愿，将浓精全部射在那张贪吃小嘴里.......

“嗯嗯.......唔嗯........”被内射的感觉延长着高访的余韵。

 

 

========  
事后小剧场

“老公~~~醒醒~~起来吃饭了，我今天煲了猪蹄黄豆汤~~”高访睁开朦胧的眼，就见到沈浩然一脸献媚，一般在床上被欺负狠了的第二天，沈浩然就会这样奶气全开，让他无从责备。

“老公，你先去刷牙~”

“你喊我什么？”第一声没听清楚，可后边这一声高访可是听的真真切切。

“老公呀！叔叔和我结婚了，不就是我老公吗？”沈浩然‘啵’的一下亲在高访的脸蛋上，看着顺毛一脸莫名的叔叔，好软，“老公，就算你怀着孕还会出奶，我也不会忘记你是个男人的！所以你千万别胡思乱想哦！”沈浩然其实有些担心，昨天在床上把高访欺负的那么狠，又是玩lai子又是逼他叫老公的，叔叔会不会又产生芥蒂觉得他喜欢女人。

高访看着沈浩然围着围裙，还一口一口的喊着他老公，不知道该哭还是该笑，这是什么总裁的贤惠小娇妻设定？要不是现在腰还酸着胸前的齿痕一阵阵的刺痒，高访自己都要信了！

“老公，别发呆了，汤要趁热喝。”

“你可闭嘴吧！”

午饭之后，高访在阳台晒着太阳，吸收着钙离子。

“叔叔，你明天想喝什么汤呀~”终于在高访被恶心得受不了的纠正之下，‘小娇妻’放弃了老公的称呼。

“随便吧。”

“好嘞，那就鲫鱼汤好不好？”

“可以。”

高访闭着眼享受着阳光的温暖，突然觉得哪里不对，猪蹄汤、鲫鱼汤、黄鱼汤，好像自从他怀上之后，沈浩然只要一有空就捣腾这些汤汤水水........

难怪他才五个月就！！！

“沈浩然！！！你不许再炖汤了！！！”

“？？？”

然而沈浩然又做错了什么呢？


End file.
